This invention relates to pet luggage, and particularly to pet luggage for comfortably carrying equipment and supplies for a pet in a separated manner, allowing for selected access to some items and protected storage of other items.
Insofar as is known, while others have recognized and have proposed some possibilities for pet luggage, no one has heretofore provided pet luggage for conveniently and comfortably carrying all equipment and supplies necessary for a pet's health and welfare, as well as for environmental sanitation, in a manner such that those for environmental sanitation are readily accessible and entirely separate from all others. Further, insofar as is known, no one has ever suggested pet luggage having a multitude of features that save a pet owner from forgetting what should be packed for travel.
Still further, pet owners have special needs to satisfy during times such as preparing for a show (especially the grooming preparation), as well as during times such as preparing for cleaning up after hunting activity or the like. The invention provides luggage that can satisfy such needs and that can satisfy the concerns of the most dedicated and fastidious pet enthusiast.